When I Find You
by Hairi Esh Mooncake
Summary: They know the world is waiting for them out there but they can't seem to let each other go just yet. Alec's inner world - introspection in 2x10 aka "By the Light of Dawn", and what comes after that. Malec feels. It gets fluffy.
1. When I Find You

Oh, God.

The faint voices of Jace and Clary follow after him as he leaves the room, the single thought on Alec's mind being Magnus.

Magnus has been in the institute.

The single thought nearly paralizes him there and then but he refuses to give up before he finds Magnus.

He goes through the pile of bodies – dead bodies – feeling sick after the numbers just keeps on increasing. Werewolves, vampires, seelies and even the shadowhunters that were killed in valentine's name – the still bodies are cowering the grounds of the instititue and Alec can't help thinking what if the next one will be Magnus.

He can't stop thinking about it and at one point he's starting to lose breath as he runs down the halls. His vision starts to cloud itself and his will alone let's him to keep on moving. To keep on searching.

He doesn't know how much time passes since he had started his search, but no sooner the light starts to shine from the windows that are not cowered with blood and he knows it's morning already.

Morning already and he still hasn't found Magnus.

People are moving around the institute, people who are not dead – some going in, some out and Alec finds himself swimming with the flow, rushing down the stairs outside.

His eyes are frantic. He's checking everyone that passes by but he just can't find him.

He doesn't know why this is happening. He should be here. Somewhere!

How can he not find him? He had gone through every single bloody body in the institute, he had asked anyone who could still speak, he had tried everything…!

And he just can't. He can't breathe. He can't think. The windpipe in his throat is closing in and he's nearly collapsing while he lets the people pass by his standing still frame.

At one point he starts thinking that maybe it's not that he can't find Magnus, but that he is not able to see him. Maybe Alec can't see him because the blast of the Soul Sword had been so strong that there's just nothing left of Magnus anymore. Or maybe it's because Magnus is so magical... Alec always repeated it himself that Magnus was a very magical being. He's not like the others. He's different from werewolves or vampires, or even seelies. Magnus is magic. All in and out. What if... what if Alec now can't see him because he's just a bloody smear on the wall.

His head starts to swim together with the increase of his breathing. What if Jace and Clary knew that and just didn't tell him? Because they knew Alec couldn't handle the truth so they lied to him, letting him go on this wild goose chase when in truth it's all for nothing. Magnus is already gone.

He could barely feel the strength in his legs anymore. He couldn't do this. He couldn't handle such truth. If something really did happen to Magnus... he just... he can't-no, he won't-he can't be-

And then there's a firm hand on his arm, spinning him around and he's there. Magnus. Not a bloody smear on the wall. Not even in imediate danger. But actually here. Before Alec. Standing and alive and breathing and Alec's body takes charge of its own – enveloping Magnus in his arms, clutching him close to his body and just feeling.

He's really here. Breathing. And Alec is starting to breathe again.

They pull away in a short while and Alec feels himself blurting out all his worries, how he really thought something could've happened to him.

But he doesn't say that. Doesn't finish the sentence. He can't. His words get stuck in his throat and Magnus takes it upon himself to reassure him that he took Madzie with him and that they're both safe.

Alec is half listening. He can feel himself nodding absentmindedly. It's good, the fact that Madzie is safe is very good. She had saved him after all. Well, more like spared. But still. He's glad that the warlock child is safe. But... that's not what's the most important right now. Because Alec still can't calm down. He can see Magnus looking at him with a worried frown on his forehead but he just can't calm down. He's a stuttering mess.

"On every mission I've ever been before, I've never felt that type of fear. Ever." He takes a few short breaths in because despite his burning lungs he has to keep on. He's not finished yet. Magnus has to know. "Not knowing if you're alive or dead... I was terrified," he admits and waits for something, it mostly only comes as a confirmation of what he already knew. Loosing Magnus now would damage him beyond his current comprehension. He never knew he could feel this way. It was such a foreign feeling to him still but something so unbearably precious that he couldn't imagine parting with.

"So was I," Magnus replies, extending his right hand to brush a few calming strokes against Alec's arm in comfort but Alec can't help thinking that this isn't it.

He can't help feeling that Magnus just doesn't get it. He doesn't get it just how important this revealation is to Alec. Just what it means to him. And he's afraid that he's such a novice at relationships that maybe it's impossible for him to relay the message crystal clear. If anytime, it's this time when Alec is cursing his own inexperience in relationships, because, if he had at least a bit more experience, maybe now he would be able to say the right words, which would show Magnus just how much he really means to Alec. How much he came to care for the man, how much he's loved.

And then he's breathing hard for another different reason. Because he had found it. This must be it. These are the words that would finally be able to tell Magnus how much he means to him. It's scary on a whole new scale, down right terrifying having to say those words out loud and he fails the first try only getting till Magnus's name but he doesn't give up, pushing on. Because if there's one thing he can do for sure is march head on in the most difficult situation and make what needs to happen happen.

And then they're out. The three little words of I love you are out of his mouth and he's waiting. For a moment there the whole world seems to slow down and only him and Magnus existing in the bubble those words have created. He thinks something should be happening right now but he's not sure what. He doesn't know what to expect-

Expect he doesn't have to. Because Magnus is saying it back. He's telling Alec that he loves him all the same and then Alec has no more control over his body as it surges forward towards Magnus, towards his salvation, towards the softness of his lips.

In all the times they've been intimate, Alec thinks this is the one time when they truly did make love happen. And he knows that this love is real.

It's all very overwhelming when they pull apart but Alec can now breathe. His heart is still racing but no longer in danger of stopping, but rather a heart filled with love, relief happiness and gratitude.

They find themselves into another embrace. This time longer and even more meaningful - they hug with a promise to each other.

And if this's the feeling of what truly being at home feels like – he wants to never let it go.

* * *

 _Hi, guys. This is my first Shadowhunters fic so let me know what you thought of it ^^_


	2. Reasons of Not Letting Go

Not entirely sure how it came to be, but I decided to put a second part of this story. It goes a little bit beyond the scene in the first chapter. More feels ahead.

Hugs and kisses to all who liked and commented on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this part also.

* * *

 **Reasons of Not Letting Go**

Living the life of a Shadowhunter has put Alec's life with a lot of restrictions – rules, that were supposed to be followed without questions asked.

Funny, how one thing in your life changes and then everything changes.

And the most important part is that you can't really control it. You don't have any control of your heart anymore. You can try to resist it but… it's helpless. It's all helpless. Once you start it, you can't just stop feeling it. Once you're there – the burning feeling in your heart doesn't stop.

He has heard stories… of how people just suddenly start to dislike each other, loosing the fire inside their bodies (hell, even his parents seem to be at the verge of that road), but holding Mangnus in his arms, in the aftermath of Valentine's attack, Alec can't imagine this feeling ever going away.

It's just everywhere. In his bones, in his lungs, in his skin, in his senses – everything is heightened for him and he can't get enough of Magnus. He's holding him tight – face buried in the crook of Magnus' neck – and he still thinks it's not nearly enough. That he could still go closer – let himself fall deeper.

With his senses going override, he can feel Magnus' fingers brushing soothing circles against his back, and he realizes that he's still trembling from within. He thinks he should somehow reassure Magnus but everything involving separation of him and Magnus now feels so terrifying and unfair that it only makes him squeeze Magnus closer.

Something stings in his eyes, despite them being closed and he has to take a shuddering breath before releasing it.

"Alec…" Magnus calls him, gentle and soft.

For a second the possibility of Magnus asking to untangle himself from him makes Alec spiral down near another panic attack and the violent shudder must give him away because at once Magnus is there – speaking sweet nothings to him, shushing him, followed by a lingering peck on the side of his neck.

He calms down.

Breathing in and out.

He tries really hard to get himself under control – going by every single training step of emotion control he had been through in the institute, if only making himself an excuse that this way he would be able to look at Magnus' face.

It feels like it's been a while.

He doen't rationalize his thoughts.

He can't.

He's sure if he even began to start analyzing his current behavior he'd be so appalled that he'd have to go into hiding for days… and that's something he just can't do. Because that would mean not seeing Magnus for days and the idea of that is unacceptable.

He gives a few breaths a try and after a few attempts, he feels like he's mostly ready to let go.

He lingers. His hands are all over Magnus – sliding over his shoulders, absentmindedly cupping the cheek and spreading his palm to cup the back of his head, until finally settling in on holding onto Magnus coat's sleeve.

He's not nearly prepared to what meets him once his eyes settle onto Magnus.

The beautiful hazel of Magnus's cat eyes stare at him with the intensity he had never seen before. And now Alec is sure that Magnus has been holding back with him. So much.

Something in his eyes must give it away, because there's a moment when Magnus shifts, one hand shooting out to cover his eyes and Alec can't understand why is he doing that because it's the most magical thing he has ever seen, and he doesn't want Magnus to ever feel conscious or uncomfortable with him, because in his eyes, he's beautiful.

His body takes it upon himself to lean in as words fail him at stopping Magnus from covering himself up. A single don't leaves his mouth but it seems to be enough.

Magnus stops and let's himself look at Alec with everything that he is.

He thinks he might start to understand why Magnus tried so hard to keep himself in control, to not overwhelm Alec, because this… seeing yourself reflected in the very core that is Magnus, makes Alec forget that the outside world even exists.

It can't be ever compared to the rare moments he had got a glimpse of those eyes in the months that they had known each other.

It reaches out somewhere deeply inside Alec and puts a knot in there, securing itself in place to never be removed again.

And it makes Alec realize that Magnus had loved him for a long while now, while it took so long for Alec to realize. The thought nearly makes him weak to the knees.

"I…uh…" he tries speaking, at first not sure what he even means to say, just forming words. His voice sounds like he had run tens of miles – and he thinks he probably did. "Magnus, I…" he tries and fails again, closing his eyes as his head shakes in frustration at himself.

He feels Magnus' hand on his cheek, holding it - the warm sensation of skin against skin in contrast with the coldness of his rings and exhales a long breath.

When he finally opens his eyes, Magnus is there. He stays there patiently with him, letting him take his time to come back to the world and love swells in Alec's heart at the very gesture of Magnus'.

"How did…" He wants to ask how had someone like him, who had never gotten what he wanted in his life, someone who never could get what he wanted, how did he get something so precious solely for himself?

He's nervous. He still doesn't know so much about what it means to be in a relationship and every argument of raised voices flashes by in his mind, to the very recent one of where he stormed out of Magnus' place without so much as a proper goodbye - angry and mean… yelling at Magnus like that…

He couldn't bear the thought if he'd lose Magnus over something silly like that.

His brows furrow, as words spill out of his mouth. "I… I'm sorry."

The confusion in Magnus' face is understandable, he barely understand the train of his own thoughts but it only takes a second longer for Magnus's features to morph into a small smile, assuring Alec that he understands.

The relief that floods his body is calming. It helps to ground him, if only a little.

He still doesn't feel like facing the world, but the world never asks him, instead it comes with the increase of commotion around the entrance of the Institute and only then Alec, and it seems Magnus – both of them - seem to realize that they had probably been standing out in the open like that for at least half an hour, publicly (not that Alec gives a damn about that since he kissed the warlock for the first time at his own Shadowhunters' wedding) but it still unsettles him in a way that he feels much too vulnerable for the world which seems to want him back as a soldier he should be.

He starts stuttering again, the beat of his heart, while never slowed to a regular speed, begins to increase again. "Magnus, I… I want- I need to go… the Institute, they uh, need me, um…" he speaks in a broken language until Magnus shushes him with a finger.

"I understand. We should head back inside-" He only let's Magnus say that much before Alec interrupts him, "There are so many bodies out there," he says and stops, not sure why he even brought that up. Magnus gives him a wry smile, of course he knows what he's getting back into.

"Alec-"

Alec shakes his head, because for some reason the thought of getting back inside the institute now makes him sick. Just a few seconds ago he had convinced himself that he was getting better but now it feels like he's back at the start. "No, uh, can we…" He takes strength in the look Magnus gives him and continues on, "Can we go back to your place?" he nearly chokes on the words, just as surprised as Magnus at what came out of his mouth. "I just think…" He wets his lips, feeling them having dread out from all the extensive breathing he has been doing. "The institute it- it probably won't need me for another hour or so… so I thought, that we could... I want to stay with you," he finally says and feels his bones melt as the burden leaves his shoulders.

Magnus seems unsure, his gaze flickering towards the rushing movement of Shadowhunters, and he says as much, "Are you sure?"

Alec swallows and tries to give it another minute of thought before nodding, "Yeh. I'm sure." He waits for a moment and then adds, "Can we?"

"Oh, Alexander."

The way Magnus says his name always lights up Alec's body and this time it's no different. His mouth involuntary twitches, forming into a smile at hearing his lover call him that.

"You don't ever have to ask that. My home is your home. And I always welcome you there."

He smiles broader now, almost a full on grin. There are butterflies flying in his stomach and he feels proud of himself to have discovered so many feelings already, making him feel less inadequate and closer to Magnus in ways that he felt lacking before.

Just because he can, he closes the gap between them once more and cups Magnus's cheeks between his both palms for a slow, lingering kiss. He enjoys every second of that blissful feeling.

They part with matching grins on their sun-kissed faces.

And when Magnus takes Alec's hand towards the portal, he takes it.

He'll deal with the aftermath of the horrors of the Institute later.

For once, he's gonna take a single selfish hour for himself. For the both of them.

* * *

 _Let me know if you liked it, guys. I might think of doing one more part to wrap it all up. Cheers._


	3. You're My Sweet Haven

**For those who have already read the third chapter, this is a FALSE alarm. I reposted this chapter because posting two chapters within 24 hours doesn't generate a new posting time.**

* * *

 **You're My Sweet Haven**

As soon as the portal takes them both to Magnus' place, Alec stumbles on his feet, nearly tumbling over and only the firm grip of Magnus' hand on him keeps him steady.

"Woah, are you okay?" Magnus is at his side, checking him over – the worry line in his forehead tells Alec that he is also probably looking for some sort of damage that Alec sustained while under attack. Alec just wants the ground to swallow him whole already. If he thinks he hasn't already been embarrassing enough, this must be it. "Yeh, I uh... I don't know. Still shaky, I guess," he shrugs it off, but it's mostly to steer the conversation away from this.

Magnus seems to get it. At once he's taking the role of the welcoming host, a warm smile on his face. "Why don't we sit down?" he offers, and when Alec, bless him, fails to respond the first time, continues on, nonplussed and eager to make Alec feel comfortable in his own skin again. "You hungry? You probably don't want to go somewhere to eat right now but we could order take out," he says with a newly found enthusiasm and Alec is smiling at him all the way through Magnus' speech until the last offer makes appearance and Alec feels his heart beating for a solely different reason once again. "Or I could quickly portal to Tokyo-"

Magnus doesn't finish his sentence, because the resonating sound of Alec's abrupt no! makes them both flinch at the volume, falling shut.

The worry grips Alec tight with a new intensity and frankly speaking he's getting tired of it. He can see Magnus' face morphing into one of concern once again and he absolutely hates it. He wants to get a grip on himself already, so he takes charge of the direction of the conversation himself, swallowing before speaking again, to make his voice sound less shaky. "Can you please just stay? I don't want food, I just need you," he says and realizes how true it is.

All he needs is Magnus right now.

Magnus in his area of vision, Magnus surrounding his senses, Magnus against his skin – any form of Magnus, as long as he could have him nearby.

And there it is again, Magnus' hand is back on Alec, rubbing soothing circles against his jacket. "Anything for you, my dear."

They share a smile together, which speaks more than the words right now.

Suddenly he realizes that they are still standing just by the entrance of Magnus's loft and that Alec is still in his outside wear. Finding something to distract him and work on, he leaps at the opportunity, but in a rush to get himself out of the sleeves, he gets them somehow tangled together and his hands start to shake again, and he can feel Magnus' eyes upon him, and he wants to just bury his face in shame.

"Here, let me help you out with that."

Magnus is gentle with him, gentle and calm. He takes his time to untangle the mess that Alec has found himself into. For a second Alec thinks why is he bothering with doing it by hand when he could just use his magic for that, but the concentration in the Warlock's eyes shuts him up before he can say something stupid like that out loud.

The time here is about them. And it seems that no matter what a fool of himself Alec has made, and probably still gonna make before they go back to the real world, Magnus won't hold it against him.

He needs Alec just the same as Alec needs Magnus.

He feels himself relax a little bit at that. "Thanks," he says with a smile and then somehow feels the need to add, "I'm... not usually like..." he trails off, making a wild gesture with his hand before continuing on, "this, I just..."

"I know." Magnus pats his arm with a knowing, secretive look and tugs with his hand for Alec to follow him towards the living room area, where they could finally sit down. "Come on, I'll pour you a drink."

Magnus is busying himself by the glass table that holds the stronger drinks, while Alec let's himself situate more comfortably on the sofa that Magnus has led him to sit on. He thinks it's the sofa, because he can remember the position in the room where the object is at, but this one feels different – it's softer and has a series of pillows that he doesn't quite remember seeing before, and he thinks Magnus must have done something to it before they came in, and… Alec is not sure why is he suddenly so concerned about the lineage of the sofa.

He forces a breath out of his lungs. He thinks he feels calmer, more steady. It gives him courage to risk a glance towards his hands… that are still shaking. The involuntary tremors makes the pair of his hands vibrate in plain view. He frowns at them, turning them over to look from all sides, and while he's all methodical about it his body doesn't seem to agree.

After some time, he feels Magnus join him on the sofa, a pair of drinks in hand and he finds himself asking, "Is love always this intense?"

There's a sigh by his side and shortly after the sound of glasses being put down on the table echo in the otherwise silent room. He feels the heat from Magnus' body as he scoots himself over, closer towards Alec and Alec wonders if it'd be too much to ask him to get even closer still.

There's a hand against his forearm that slowly descends down the path of his arm, until it reaches the shaking hands of Alec.

"Alexander, what you're feeling right now is only a part of it. A small, horrifying part of losing the ones you love. The fear you're feeling right now won't stay with you forever."

The skin on skin contact makes Alec swallow tightly, another shudder going down his body and he masks it with a gesture of interlocking their fingers together. He knows his palm is probably sweaty but he hopes Magnus won't mind it too much.

He just can't help feeling this unbearable need to be closer to the Warlock. In any way possible.

"Yeh, I, uh... I know, it's just... I can't-" he cuts himself off with a huff, and with his one hand, the one that is not gripping tightly onto Magnus' like a lifeline, runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm not freaking out anymore but I just can't stop shaking." He swallows and continues, "Magnus, it's like... it's in me. Thi-this... fear - the images of you- I just can't- how do I stop it?"

He only realizes the intensity of his shaking has increased when he feels Magnus hands all over him, brushing gentle, soothing circles around his shoulders. It takes him a few times to make Alec look at him. But he does, and once he does, he can't find it in himself to look away.

"Hey, how about you try to shift your mind elsewhere. Think of something, someone that makes you happy. How about your little brother Max-"

"You," he says at once, surprising Magnus into silence. He feels it being silly. Why is Magnus so surprised that he makes Alec happy? Oh, God, is he still unable to bring his feelings across to Magnus? He thought his confession was enough... But then why is Magnus looking at him like every word that comes out of Alec's mouth is the definition of impossibility.

"You make me happy," he puts pressure on the pronoun with what he hopes enough conviction because it's the most honest truth of them all.

"Alexander..."

"I love you. I don't know what else I should do to make my feelings reach you." The sound that leaves him sounds a lot more broken than he intends to but he just doesn't know what else to do. How else to make this wonderful man see that he is it for Alec. That he was such a fool for his whole life only now to really realize what his heart truly needs.

And that's Magnus.

"Oh, Alec. Your feelings have reached me loud and clear. You don't have to say anything else." Magnus' voice sounds rushed and desperate. It makes Alec stop with curiosity, never having heard it spoken like that before. Or did he just never listen closely enough before? The latter makes his insides clench painfully.

"I love you more than you'd ever know, my dear Shadowhunter," the Warlock says and then there's a magical moment when Alec's heart stops beating altogether, his breath catching itself in his throat as he feels the breath of hot air against his lips before he's being kissed – a couple of lingering pecks, followed by a caress of the back of his neck.

It lasts maybe a few seconds but in Alec's mind it feels like forever. A pleasant forever he wants to drown into. When Magnus pulls back, his body seeks him out again, leaning in, before catching himself and leaning back against the back of the sofa to take a look at Magnus.

Something must show in Alec's expression because Magnus puts a confused face while running his fingers down his lover's arm. "What's wrong?"

Alec feels it's such a misdirecting word. There are still so many things out there that are wrong, but this – them – could never be it.

"Nothing, it's just you, uh... you never kissed me first before. You were holding back a lot with me, didn't you?" he says and the slightly uncomfortable look on Magnus' speaks volumes. For some reason he's refusing to meet Alec's eyes.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you. I can be... a bit intense, when I get attached to someone. And what I feel for you is... I haven't felt such intensity in a long time. I'm afraid to push you too far."

The vulnerability in Magnus' voice makes Alec wish to do anything in his power to reasure the Warlock. He goes for it straight ahead, his arms shooting out to grab on any part of Magnus. "Magnus, I love you. All of you. All that I know. You don't have to hold yourself back with me. I can take it, whatever you throw at me."

It's his turn then to be surprised at the look Magnus presents him. He tries to convince himself that it's the trick of the light, that he's only imagining it but as Magnus' face comes closer to him, he sees that it's true – there are unshed tears in Magnus' eyes and the raw intensity of a man in love. He barely gets a single syllable of Magnus' name out in the open before he finds his hands, his lap and his mouth full of Magnus.

He gasps at the sudden intensity that his lover shows him – Magnus, straddling his body, pressing himself closer to the Shadowhunter as his mouth continues to take Alec's lips between his, the caramel hands running his fingers through Alec's hair, making a mess of it, with a series of involuntary tugs on the dark locks that make Alec surge forward towards Magnus. He continues to push himself closer to Alec until he's flush against him and Alec brings his hands to grip the Warlock's hips in a bruising hold.

In a matter of seconds, he finds himself out of breath, his lungs scratching him from within, begging for the so needed oxygen. Magnus has been teaching him how to breathe properly while kissing someone, but all the lessons seem to have evaporated out of Alec's mind as the two continue the tug-and-pull war of their lips – each nip bringing more fire in the other.

Surprisingly, or not so, it's Magnus who pulls back first.

If it were up to Alec, it wouldn't have ended until the next sunrise so it's probably right that Magnus pulled the rains back for now.

"Still okay?" Magnus asks and at first Alec is not sure what he's on about, until it downs on him.

It's always about one thing for him – Magnus.

When he tries speaking, he finds his voice hoarse, a weird sound to his ears, but he can't find it in himself to care much. "Uh, yeh," he says. "Sure. Bring it on."

The chuckle that comes out of Magnus makes his whole body vibrate and Alec basks in the intimacy of it.

"You are a wonder, Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he says with the fondness that is only reserved to Alec alone. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

There are hands running down his hair and it takes a lot of willpower for Alec to not just succumb to the feeling before forgetting to answer. "I think it's a, uh... mutual benefit." The coy grin that follows tells him all he needs to know.

"Indeed it is."

They share the breathing space again, leaning in towards each other, when a shrilling sound, of what is possibly Alec's phone, disturbs their happy bubble.

They both sigh and slump in their seats (Magnus still sitting in Alec's lap being the only bonus left of the situation). "Someone is calling," Alec says, rather unnecessarily while his hands continue to make up-and-down strokes against the lower back of Magnus'.

"You should probably take it then. It could be important," Magnus agrees, making no effort to assist him in that.

The feeling in Alec's gut only swells more with love.

"Yeh, uh, it probably is. Could you-" He makes a wild gesture with his hand, which should probably suffice as Magnus doing magic, and the next moment, with a flick of the wrist, the buzzying object is in Magnus' hold, Izzy's name flashing on the screen.

"Thanks," he says with a small smile and takes the call. "Hello? Izzy? Everything all right?" he asks, his voice still a little bit shaky but the possibility of something happening to his sister makes him get a stronger grip on himself.

"Don't worry, I'm just giving you a heads up that you're going to be needed in the Institute within twenty minutes."

Alec frowns in confusion, asking, "A heads up?"

"Yeh, so you could finish up whatever you and Magnus have started."

There's a warm chuckle coming right out of the device and Alec feels his cheeks burn.

"I- uh… huh?" he tries to form the words but a single glance at Magnus (who is still casually sitting on Alec's lap and giving him a wink) and he's gone. He fails to hear half of what Izzy is telling him until something catches his attention at the last second.

-'s fine, Jace told me all about it."

"Jace!?" he yells out in the phone a bit too loudly, making Magnus lean backwards a little with a raised eyebrow at him. He hurries to apologize silently and continues in a calmer voice, "What did Jace tell you?"

"That you, and I quote 'with an exception of a few worrying spikes, Alec feels very content and happy in whatever he's doing'"

Alec thinks it's the most accurate definition of his current situation if needed to be named in simple words so he doesn't protest and only get's to a stuttering I… before his sister interrupts him with another good-natured chuckle.

"Say hi to Magnus for me."

Before he can do that, Magnus is leaning into his personal space impossibly close and speaks right to the phone, his breath ghosting over Alec's lips as he speaks, "Hello, Isabelle."

Alec is sure he's doing that on purpose.

He's also sure that it's only the beginning of the Pandora box that he has opened of Magnus letting himself loose.

And he can't wait for it.

"Hi, Magnus. We're waiting for you back at the Institute."

Magnus does something with his lips – wetting them for a brief moment and then biting on his lower one and Alec knows he can't be talking with his sister any longer.

Twenty minutes it is.

"Okay, Izzy. We'll be there soon, just… take it easy, okay?" he says in a rush and Magnus chuckles in a knowing way, his whole body shaking so much that he has to place his forehead against Alec's shoulder to stifle the sounds a little.

"I know, Alec. I will," Izzy says through the phone and then adds, "Have fun."

Alec would feel more embarrassed about the possibility of everyone at the Institute knowing where and with who, and maybe even what he's doing until those twenty minutes come to pass, but at this moment he can't seem to care, just letting his body surge forward, towards his sweet haven.

He is absolutely sure that love is the most powerful magic of them all.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _let me know your thoughts on the third, on the last part of this fic. It has been fun!_


End file.
